


Момент, когда ты был моим

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bloody hatchet, Fluff, M/M, rubbish - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Иногда случается неожиданное. В Баркинг.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 6





	Момент, когда ты был моим

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Один момент во времени,  
И я понял, почему ждал так долго.  
Один взгляд в твои глаза  
Значит «навсегда» с этого момента.

«Момент, когда ты был моим» – Бет Нильсон Чэпмен

***

/Ну, это действительно очень неловко, не так ли?  
А также совершенно неожиданно.  
Определённо не то, что можно ожидать в среду днём. Случалось ли что-нибудь значительное в среду?  
В мусорном контейнере в Баркинг*.  
Если уж на то пошло, когда вообще в Баркинг случалось что-то значительное?  
В среду. В мусорном контейнере. В Баркинг.  
Неловко и неожиданно.  
Не говоря уже о том, что это, конечно, пугающе.//

Не было никакой тайны в том, почему они оказались в этом неприглядном мусорном контейнере в не самом благоприятном для здоровья районе Баркинг.

Убийца где-то раздобыл маленький, но ужасно эффективный топорик, и Шерлок был уверен (по причинам, которых никто, конечно, не понимал), что тот находился именно в этом контейнере. Идиотов из Ярда это не убедило, и они просто проигнорировали его приглашение нырнуть и поискать вместе с ним.

Только один человек вздохнул, закатал рукава, надел перчатки и (с помощью Лестрейда, потому что был немного ниже ростом) забрался в вонючую кучу.

Так, бок о бок, как обычно, они вдвоём рылись в пакетах с вещами, о которых на самом деле не стоило слишком много думать, в то время как другие зрители делали замечания, которые варьировались от подростковых до лично оскорбительных. Но они просто игнорировали всё это и продолжали работать.

Так они поступали всегда, с самого первого дня.

Прошло почти пятнадцать минут (хотя обоим мужчинам, окружённым мусором, показалось, что прошло гораздо больше), прежде чем он почувствовал, что Джон выпрямился, и услышал, как тот воскликнул:

– Эврика!

Шерлок обернулся и увидел маленький окровавленный топорик, который тот осторожно держал в воздухе.

– Очень хорошо, Джон, – искренне сказал он.

– Спасибо, – ответил Джон, тоже имея это в виду. – А теперь мы можем вылезти?

– Конечно.

Он взглянул на знакомое улыбающееся лицо, в глаза, в которых плясали чёртики от возбуждения и безграничной радости, которую приключения всегда приносили Джону Ватсону. Внезапно Шерлок не смог отвести взгляд. Ему не хотелось отводить взгляд. Вместо этого он позволил себе окунуться во что-то новое. В нечто неисследованное. Во что-то, чего он хотел больше, чем чего-либо за всю свою неудачную жизнь. Это было тем, чего он никогда не хотел до этого самого момента.

– Ох, – тихо произнёс он.

Джон продолжал улыбаться.

Вот и всё.

В среду днём, в Баркинг, посреди вонючего, чёртова мусорного контейнера Шерлок Холмс окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Джона Ватсона.

/– Действительно, это очень... неловко. И неожиданно.  
И довольно пугающе.  
Но в основном всё было чудесно.  
Ну, по крайней мере, всё будет чудесно. В этом я не сомневаюсь.  
В конце концов, Джон никогда меня не подводил.//

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

* – Баркинг – район в Лондоне.


End file.
